


The King of Disaster

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Series: Obikin师生AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 《Every trick in the book》的番外，出本的时候作为附加内容写的。大概在三月左右吧。Anakin Skywalker × Obi-Wan Kenobi大学生×大学教授AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin师生AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654930
Kudos: 28





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※还愿，所以旧文重发。2018年1月期间创作，具体日期记不清了。

※本篇在这里：[Every Trick In the Book](Every%20trick%20in%20the%20book)

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

**※本篇有Past Quiobi设定，请注意避雷！！！！**

※老王受，隔壁的朋友们不要走错了。

※两年前的文章了，我也没那个胆量再看一遍，应该还是蛮生涩的吧，大家凑合着看就好。

※如果出现章节BUG，各位留言给我反馈吼，啾咪惹


	2. Chapter 2

酒喝太多，人的话就会多起来。

学生也会喝酒，学生也是人，所以学生的话也会多起来。究竟还是一群洋溢着青春气息的孩子，若是没了自己在场，还不知道能疯成什么程度；只是一旦老师出现在聚会上，至少在一小时之内，所有人都会手足无措。从这个角度来说，当Anakin提出整个研讨组的人要请Kenobi教授参加聚会的时候，他有些不太理解这些年轻人在想什么。

因为你是新来的教授嘛，Anakin回答他。何况，现在没了以前的人脉做基础，总得发展点新的校园关系，对吧？

话这么说倒也没错，他确实人生地不熟。只是对他而言，若以“发展人脉”为目标，和学生吃饭似乎也起不到什么大的作用。他见过各种各样的大学教授，他这缩在象牙塔里的是一种，浑身市侩气地整日琢磨哪个学生未来能有更好的发展、好让自己和那学生多产生些瓜葛的又是一种。

他断然不是后一种。执教十余年，带过的学生一轮又一轮，文学系教授Obi-Wan Kenobi，甚至从未和他的学生们一起吃过饭。

不是后一种，却看出了某个学生身上的天赋，却和这个学生产生了可能会缠绕他整个后半生的纠葛，这本不该是缩在象牙塔中的自己身上会发生的事情。

事情变成了事实，回头看看，便总觉得自己造业惊人，迟早有一天要遭报应。

Obi-Wan一声叹息。

酒喝了不少，时间照常流逝，研讨班的学生们便渐渐活跃了起来。同样的课程，不同的大学，不同的学生。一条长桌，他坐在最顶端，左右手两侧是他班上的青年男女。右手边，从后往前数，第三个位置。同他隔着两个人的，是他的班长、他的学生、他的——

他说不清。他瞥了一眼Anakin刻意放在桌上的左手的无名指上闪烁着金属光泽的戒指。

幼稚。

“不行，我忍不住了。我得问问。Anakin——”

坐在他左侧坐席上的第二个女生。长发，凹凸有致的身材，精致的妆容，闪着灵气的眼睛。艳红色的嘴唇张开，女生将酒杯重重地敲在桌子上，

“你那个戒指是怎么回事？”

Obi-Wan笑了一声。回应着Anakin看向他的目光，将右手手腕撑在桌沿，他抬了抬手，

“对啊，解释一下，Skywalker。怎么突然戴了戒指？这消息要是传出去，学校里可都要翻了天了。”

说要翻天多少还是有些夸张，倒也不影响身旁的学生们起哄似的发出了一阵附和。

就满足一下你的虚荣心吧，他想。满足Anakin的虚荣心，哪怕严格来说，这只能是个谎言。满足那孩子的虚荣心的同时还能拉近自己和学生的距离，一石二鸟，何乐不为。

果不其然，他看到Anakin露出了有些羞涩的笑容。虚假的羞涩。

“抱歉，各位。我要先你们一步订婚了。”

不出所料，他听到Anakin给出了带着喜悦的回答。虚假的喜悦。

坐席间发出惊呼。Anakin身旁的男生用手肘撞了那孩子一把；太可惜了，太可惜了——你明明那么受欢迎。

受欢迎的人结婚就是快啊，Anakin对面的男生接嘴道。

Anakin的笑容又灿烂了些。

Obi-Wan端起了酒杯。他根本懒得装出惊讶的样子来；从Anakin的表情到Anakin的回答，没有一个细节会让他感到意外。他早就知道Anakin会这么做，他早就知道Anakin这么做的时候很清楚他会怎么想。

这不过是给Anakin的一次奖励罢了。

他的班长，他的学生，他的恋人，Anakin Skywalker。

根本没有走到订婚那一步。和一个大学还没毕业的家伙订婚——他喝着酒笑了一声。注意到他的笑声，Anakin扭过头来看着他：

“你笑什么，教授？”

他放下酒杯，

“确实可惜了，Skywalker，”

他回答，

“你以后可就没有跟着你的狐朋狗友去看脱衣舞的机会了。”

他知道Anakin根本就不会去看脱衣舞。私下里，Anakin从来只喜欢缠着他不放。其他时候，这个受欢迎的年轻人更像是修道院的僧侣，花边总不如读书来得重要。这一点上他判定过，Anakin是个能成大事的家伙。

然而毕竟是走到哪里都容易引人注目的那一位，困扰地向Obi-Wan抱怨那些围绕着自己的、不着边际的绯闻时的Anakin的模样，也总会让Obi-Wan猜测，若是把这些话说给其他男生听，他保不准Anakin会不会挨揍。

他是注意到了当Anakin戴着戒指出现的瞬间，在座的某些姑娘脸上的表情的。他的Anakin太受欢迎了，他的Anakin其实知道这一点，他的Anakin其实并不想这样。

他的Anakin说，我的一切都是你的。

明知道这些却依旧对着Anakin开出那样的玩笑，言辞间颇有讽刺的意味，Anakin必然听得出来，其他人多少也听了个大概。噎了一瞬，Anakin冲着他做出反击：

“那你得在我结婚之前多带我去逛逛了，教授。我可不敢想象我那位知道我去看了脱衣舞会有什么反应。”

什么反应，能有什么反应。哪怕Anakin真的去看了脱衣舞，大概也只会在脑子里想象Obi-Wan跳脱衣舞的场景。麻烦至极。

没等到他再回应些什么，Anakin身旁的男生再次开口：

“你那位到底什么样？”

就知道迟早有人会问出这个问题。Obi-Wan眯起了眼。

“比我大，比我成熟，比我聪明，”

他听到Anakin作答，

“曾经是受伤的动物，现在是金毛的饲主。 _‘只有想到那个人在想着我的时候，我才能够占有我自己’_ 。我的世界为对方所构建，我的存在因此而存在。”

刻意隐去了性别代称的掉书袋，表面上是回答问题，内里不过是寻找一切机会念出俗套的情诗。他摇了摇头。

他是多么熟悉Anakin的思维啊，熟悉到了他能够理解Anakin的每一个意图的地步。

“打住，打住，”

放下酒杯，他冲着Anakin挥了挥手，

“再说下去，这儿有几个姑娘可就要哭了。”

这倒是句真话，没错。身旁的学生们笑了起来，他在那几个姑娘脸上捕捉到了笑容的苍白。

为了学生好，这当然是一个完美的理由。只是分明是他自己听不下去了。

同样意义的话，他已经听了不少回，Anakin的表达方式可以千变万化。他猜到饭桌上会看到Anakin这么做，他只是没想到这些话一旦带着潜台词公然说出，会让他悸动到了握不住酒杯的程度。

你还是太年轻了，Obi-Wan。

你以为无视掉Anakin的求婚就是成熟，你以为你能猜到Anakin的行为就是成熟。你带着年长者的傲慢看着他，你嘲笑他的幼稚，你看到他在说话的间隙中，瞥向你的瞳孔上方翻动的睫毛。

只一个抬眼，只一次漫不经心的对视。Obi-Wan啊Obi-Wan，你就连杯子都握不稳了。

他看到Anakin露出胜者的微笑。他看到Anakin因为喝酒而泛红的脸，看到托着那半侧脸颊的左手，看到无名指上的戒指反射着的刺眼的光。

从Anakin第一次拿出戒指来到现在，整整一年。

加利福尼亚的春季还是要温暖些。

————————

※ _只有想到那个人在想着我的时候……——_ 《圣母悼歌》蒂齐亚诺·斯卡尔帕 


	3. Chapter 3

沿着餐馆背后的小巷，往前走几百米，走到下一个街区。右拐，闪着霓虹灯招牌的旧书店门口。Obi-Wan踏进书店店门的时候，Anakin正在第三排与第四排书架之间低着头。

凑近Anakin身旁，弯下身，抬起眼，Obi-Wan看向了书的封面。

齐格蒙·鲍曼，《现代性与大屠杀》。

近来对文学的阅读欲望降低、总喜欢读些社科类内容的Anakin。那孩子注意到他，合上书，将纸页泛黄的旧书夹在两手间，夸张地比了个恳求的手势。

“还有吗？”

他问。

“没有了。我想回家。”

抽出Anakin手中的书来，他走到柜台前去结了账。无论给Anakin买了多少次书，每一次结账时，那孩子都会带着雀跃的神情老老实实地跟在他身后。把结好账的书塞回Anakin手里，手背被Anakin的指尖若无其事地摩挲而过。他侧过头，收回了手。

“回家了。”

他说。迈开步子走出书店，四下张望，没能到任何一位片刻前还在一起吃饭的学生。没看到不代表必然不存在，警惕早已成为他的本能。只是Anakin想和他一起回家。身后这个穿着印着奇怪的图案的卫衣、穿着再常见不过的牛仔裤和帆布鞋的大学生，聚会中途，孩子一般地望着他，在洗手间的镜子前开口，等下在旧书店见吧。我想和你一起回去。

一前一后，总隔着约摸半米的距离，Obi-Wan不说话，Anakin也就不开口。终归还是从晚上的胡闹中冷静了下来，满足之后的Anakin显得有些心虚。知道自己脸上的表情不会为跟在身后的Anakin所见，颈间的汗毛甚至都能感受到Anakin的心虚的时刻，Obi-Wan在夜路的路灯下露出了一个苦笑。

再走几步就是街角。拐过街角，就到了夜间没什么人的住宅区，身后的年轻人就会跟上来，消融掉这半米的距离。

插在口袋中的手被Anakin的手所覆盖，他的预想丝毫没有超出现实的范畴。闷在口袋中的手，掌心有些出汗，加利福尼亚的春季还是要温暖些。汗津津的手心贴住Anakin发凉的皮肤，他忍不住就让手指和Anakin的手指扣在了一起。

我不觉得这是个好主意。很久以前，Anakin第一次将手掌塞进他的口袋里时，他皱着眉头对Anakin说。如果被人看见——

一次，就这么一次。已经这个点了，没什么人了。还有两分钟就到家了。就这两分钟。

两分钟。他不明白Anakin为何要执着于这两分钟。

摸到Anakin无名指上嵌着的戒指，恍惚之间，Obi-Wan又觉得自己似乎明白了些。

他不声不响地在口袋中有些褪掉了Anakin的戒指。踏进家门的瞬间，他正要开口，Anakin已经推上门，吻了上来。他有些费力地将Anakin推开，

“我说过——”

“Ahsoka今天不在，”

眼前的年轻人有些急促地说，

“所以——”

“你又给了她多少零花钱？”

“50美元。”

说着话，Anakin已经脱掉外套扔在了地板上。拆着他围巾的手指没能让他憋回去那一声嘲弄，他再一次地推开Anakin，别过头去，扶着墙脱了鞋，慢条斯理地卸下围巾，捡起外套挂在了衣架上。

“总有一天得把她宠坏。整晚上都不回来？”

“整晚上。我让她住在同学家了。”

“你这是明摆着告诉她，我亲爱的妹妹，我要和Obi-Wan做爱了。”

“可是——”

“那就满足她的预期吧。否则你的50美元就要浪费了。”

他说。拉着窗帘的客厅，墙边成排的书架。已经成了年的猫跑过来，在Anakin的脚边喵喵地叫着绕圈。Anakin却只是望着他。猫急了，前爪扒起了Anakin的裤腿，扒到一半，被Anakin低声嘘开了。

连永远更惦记猫的Anakin都失去了耐心。欲望面前，Anakin的耐心从来都不堪一击。

Anakin曾经很有耐心。藏在暗处的Anakin，设计赌局的Anakin。耐心到令他选择了放弃，却又在最后关头意识到放弃带来的失去，失去带来的恐惧。是他一次次的纵容促成了Anakin的恶习。

他关掉顶灯，打开了沙发转角、Anakin平时看书的时候才会打开的落地灯，脱掉外套。在Anakin面前坐下，他身体靠后，缓缓冲着Anakin打开双腿。他那年轻气盛的恋人又怎么可能受得了这个；回过神来，他已经又一次地感受到了身上这位橄榄球队四分卫的重量。


	4. Chapter 4

后天就要去住酒店了，你完全可以省下这50美元。

用手指套弄着Anakin的欲望时，他用另一只手勾住了Anakin的后颈，贴在Anakin的耳旁低语。身上的年轻人顺势吻着他的脖子，

多一次永远不嫌多，

他的恋人粗俗地回答，言辞之间不再带有文学的色彩，

我恨不得在这个家的每一个角落里把你操一遍。我认真的。

他的腰际一阵痉挛。探入他下体的手指，让他把掐一把Anakin脖子的念想收了回去。

生活中再怎么严肃，总有放纵Anakin的时候。年长者的经验再怎么丰富，总有被小屁孩打得措手不及的时刻。Anakin是见过他不近人情的模样的。Anakin在摧毁他的不近人情这方面比任何人都技高一筹。

技高一筹，才导致他输在了Anakin毫不遮掩的情热里，导致他放弃了租一间单身公寓的想法，导致他背着猫包、带着Anakin和Ahsoka一起租下了这间三室一厅的住处。追随他到了加利福尼亚，哪怕在大三后期才匆匆来到新的学校，Anakin还是会短时间内成为学院之星，不管Anakin愿不愿意。

演员的外表，运动员的神采，文学家的浪漫。三样齐全，他找不到Anakin不受欢迎的理由。处女作《锁孔》拿下新人奖，一夜之间夸张到了走在学校里都会有女生来找Anakin要签名的程度。强迫Anakin把卷首的致敬对象改成了“K&A”，首先，他说，你还没有毕业，你不能暴露你和我的关系。其次，我需要你把Ahsoka放到你的致敬对象里去。常常不听话的Anakin那次却很老实，他不知道这是因为他的亲吻还是因为他的逻辑。

后记， _感谢我的指导教授，Obi-Wan Kenobi。_

他还是在拿到实体书的时候发现了Anakin不听话的证据。

Anakin的不听话，使得他同Anakin一样收到了评审会的邀请函。Anakin还是知道点分寸的，Anakin将他的地址登记在了学校办公室。他回到家，看着Anakin朝他挥舞着自己的那一份请柬，

和我一起去领奖吧。拜托了，教授。

“教授”。无论关系发展到了多么亲密的程度，Anakin在某些时刻依旧会本能地喊出他的头衔。大四毕了业也不会有什么改观，Anakin已经申请了他的研究生。他仍会和Anakin继续纠缠下去，仍会在熬夜批改论文的时候将Anakin的那一份放在最后，仍会在用红笔写出反馈的时候，肩上盖下一条Anakin拿来的薄毯，眼前是Anakin煮好的咖啡。

除了Anakin是自己的学生这一点之外，一切都看起来不过是随处可见的恋人日常，仿佛他和Anakin之间从未存在过任何隔阂与撕裂。一切都好得不真实，一切都让他不自觉地在每一个方面流露出卑鄙的控制欲。课上，床上，人群中，私下里。失去过Anakin，就知道得来的不容易，哪怕他的得来客观来讲更像是一种妥协。对Anakin的欲求做出了妥协，倒更让那个被他控制着的年轻人甘之如饴。

表面上看起来再怎么风平浪静，仔细想想，更合适的形容词还是“扭曲”。

戒指从他扔在沙发旁的外套口袋中滚落，被Anakin拽住双手撞击的时候，他撇过头，注意到到戒指在地毯上闪着光。他在高潮后喘息着望向Anakin的双眼。他的学生，他的恋人，他的Anakin。脖子里挂着项链，项链上曾挂着属于Anakin的那枚戒指，戒指在这一夜被Anakin幼稚地戴到了手上。他自己的那一枚被他藏在了床头柜里，他没有拒绝也没有接受。Anakin为了赌局而买的戒指。Anakin赌赢了是一码事，接受这枚戒指，对于Obi-Wan来说，是另一码事。

就当是给Anakin的奖励吧。看着Anakin在出发聚会之前把戒指戴到手上，他站在Anakin身侧打着领带想。他从未和Anakin订婚，“订婚”一词甚至说出口都会让他觉得好笑。他的学生拿了奖，他的恋人想要制造一夜的错觉。一个奖励罢了。


	5. Chapter 5

“我做了一个噩梦。我站在桥边，问了你一些问题——接着，刮起风来，留下我和一堆问题站在原地。你和你的回答都消失了。”

他回过头去，吻了吻紧紧抱着他的年轻人。梦到了他的消失，Anakin才会在一大早就将他抱得这样紧，让他想要翻身都有些费劲。

“少看点莫迪亚诺，”

他回答，

“我现在就在这里。问吧。”

我忘了，他身后的年轻人嘟哝道。离出发时间还有十几个小时，黎明方至，他便被噩梦初醒的年轻人的拥抱带出了梦乡。他推了推Anakin的胳膊，找出能够供自己翻身的空隙，回过身，将自己的脑袋埋到Anakin的胸前去。心跳声在耳畔作响，他拍了拍Anakin的背，

“再睡会儿吧，”

他说，

“睡会儿，没准就想起来了。”

Anakin会不会想起来他不知道，Anakin到底有没有忘掉他也不知道。迷迷糊糊地将要睡着的时刻，他算定了自己睡醒了不会记得这件事。就算记得也不会去追问，梦里的问题总归是在现实中问不出口的事情。

隔阂依旧在角落里投出它的影子，只是他知道，他知道Anakin也知道，这绝不是一个能轻易开口的话题。

他的Anakin。他那令人怜爱的、令人憎恨的Anakin。控制欲本不是他所需求，只是他比Anakin更害怕狂风会把一切卷走。醒着的时候总能靠理性克制自己，半梦半醒中，心脏瓣膜上就总染上了潜意识里的恐惧。

“扭曲”。

行至坐落在繁华大道上的酒店，司机替他和Anakin拉开了车门。他看到Anakin跨下车去，转过身来等着他。从车里向外看，Anakin的肩膀上驻留着酒店霓虹灯的色彩，素净的白衬衣也随着灯光艳丽了起来。

他向司机道谢。他同Anakin一起走上酒店的台阶，身旁来往穿行的是不知哪一家出版商的代理人。

_“有着纯文学的精致和流行小说的敏锐，出版界备受关注的新星”。_

他看过评论。如果不是Anakin和经纪人的合同中注明了不在任何宣传平台发布作者照片的条款，“新星”二字前不知又会加上怎样的形容词。

他下意识地错开了步子，留在Anakin身后打量起了这个略显紧张的文坛新秀。

西装革履，衣着光鲜。出发之前一遍遍地梳着头发，笨拙地上着发胶，最后还是靠Obi-Wan亲自出手才拯救了一场惨案。可踩在酒店红毯上，哪怕肩膀发硬，那孩子有着细长的腿、傲人的肩膀、俊俏的面容的事实并不会改变分毫。毋宁说，西装穿在Anakin身上，贴合到如同是Anakin的又一层皮肤。

手腕上戴着的Obi-Wan的腕表。

Obi-Wan当做礼物送给Anakin的袖扣。

比Obi-Wan多踏上两级台阶的年轻人回过头来。金毛犬。一旦超过了主人，总要时时回头看看主人还在不在身后的金毛犬。

Anakin已经承认过Obi-Wan是自己的饲主了。

克制住上前牵住Anakin的手的欲望，他回答了Anakin无声的问询，

“我只是想看看你。”

他坦诚地开口。停留在两级台阶之下，他仰起脑袋看着他的学生。他确实给过《锁孔》悉心的指导，那作品能拿奖的确有他的功劳，可那至多不过是指导。如果没有Anakin最初将那篇小说写出来的行为，他和Anakin都不可能站在这段台阶上。

就算他不会真的将手放进Anakin的手心，Anakin还是在听到他的言辞后伸出了手。

Anakin笑了起来。

Anakin或许不知道此刻的自己在Obi-Wan看来多么地讨人喜爱。

_“爱欲是一切灾难的根源”。_

小说第一页上印着的那句话。第一次看到这句话的时候，坐在操场边的长椅上，他夹着烟的手有些发抖。第无数次地看到这句话的时候，他趴在床上，Anakin从背后抱着他，问他，

你觉得这句话对不对？

对，他说。比如我和你的这场灾难。

他感到Anakin的胳膊收紧，Anakin的叹息打上他的后背。他合上书稿。

爱欲是好东西，他补充，只是爱欲不会带来好的结果。

包括现在？

Anakin问。他想，Anakin必然是想听到一个否定的回答的。只是如果Anakin心里已经有了否定的定数，Anakin不会把这句话写出来，不会把这句话留着，不会在留着这句话以后还来问他这样的问题。

 _——‘爱不是最终目标而是一个过程。借助这个过程，一个人想去了解另一个人’。_ 结果没那么重要。

可了解之后呢？

了解之后，破灭或者留存。我留下来了，Anakin。

他最终还是回避掉了自己和Anakin的关系是否是一场灾难的质问。他无法回答，他给不出定论。他和Anakin的关系有着灾难式的开头，灾难式的中点，他不知道现在这样的结果究竟是好是坏，他甚至说不清自己究竟有没有原谅Anakin。只是他爱着Anakin啊，他爱着这个为了他设下赌局、为了他宁可还不上助学贷款都要买下戒指的Anakin。

他没有接受那枚戒指，可他爱着Anakin。爱欲是一切灾难的根源。

眼前的年轻人走下台阶来，轻轻拽了拽他的胳膊。

“你看我看得都愣住了。我有那么好看？”

那孩子笑着问他。他抖掉Anakin的手，回到与Anakin并肩的位置上去，声音压低，

“我在想象你穿白西装是什么样子，Ani。”

很好。他听到Anakin在他身旁摇起了尾巴。

酒店大门近在咫尺，门童躬身做出邀请的手势。他推了一把Anakin的后背，

“去吧。放松点，Skywalker。”

——————————

※ _爱不是最终目标而是一个过程……——_ 《斯通纳》约翰·威廉斯 


	6. Chapter 6

穿着卫衣和牛仔裤的Anakin，穿着西装的Anakin。

站在领奖台上发表致辞的Anakin，跪在地毯上、伏在他的身前、用牙齿咬着他的裤腿的Anakin。

咬着他的裤腿，将裤腿抹到小腿上方，掀下他的袜子来，吻着他的脚踝。坐在酒店房间的落地窗旁，他手中举着酒杯。手肘搁在一旁的桌子上，桌子上扔着Anakin那间房的房卡。没什么用的房卡。

他在Anakin走下领奖台时，站起来去和Anakin握手，凑身上前，拍了拍Anakin的后背。

去我的房间找我，他贴在Anakin耳畔说。

这本不是个需要单独强调的议题。只是在公众场合、装出祝贺的姿态说出这种话，足以让那个拿着奖杯的年轻人的喜悦向着亢奋升级。控制欲让他越来越沉溺于这种无聊的伎俩，纵容自己使出这种伎俩是因为他知道双方都会把这当成是一种调情。颁奖典礼之后的酒会上，他悄无声息地站在墙角，看着经纪人带着Anakin在厅中寒暄，一家出版业巨头，又一家制片厂。兜兜转转，在酒会上走了一圈又一圈，总有那么几个空隙，Anakin要回过神来寻找他身处何方。

拦住服务生，Obi-Wan又要了一杯酒。

他和Anakin只是师生关系。师生关系，是不需要时时刻刻都黏在一起的。

师生关系，也不需要他在Anakin走下领奖台的时候扬起脸给这个新人作家一个吻。他只是个得体的教授而已，只是一个指导出了优秀的小说作品的教授而已。

他低下头去看着他的学生。吻着他的脚踝，捧着他的左脚，攥住他的脚腕，带着引诱的神情抬起眼来看着他。他放下酒杯。Anakin在酒杯的杯底触到桌面的同时缓缓站了起来。

师生关系，本不应该纠缠得这么深。他那年轻的学生，甚至等不及将奖杯放回行李箱里，便已匆匆赶到了他的房间。他在离场时拍了拍Anakin的肩膀，耐心点，他说。Anakin的耐心保持不了多久。Anakin的耐心只保持了半个小时。

Anakin赶到他面前的时候，他看向了Anakin提着奖杯的左手。戒指又被Anakin戴在了手上，奖励的时间延续得有些长。或许是尝到了靠戴着戒指隔绝花边新闻的甜头，或许是因为摘下来戒指会让谎言不攻自破，Anakin自那场师生聚会后，不再选择将戒指挂在脖子上。

他想，Anakin在这件事上还是很有耐心的。Anakin没有因他的退缩而退缩。Anakin只是在等待。

他接过Anakin的奖杯，拿在手中转了几圈。他该在这个时候夸Anakin几句，他明白，可他一时间不知如何开口。他回到窗前，拉住窗帘，在椅子上坐下，将奖杯放在了一旁。

奖杯，西装，戒指。站在领奖台上举着奖杯、面对着闪光灯的Anakin。照片一定会被刊登出去，这些不是经纪人合同能够把控的范畴。

“青年才俊”、“才貌双绝”。很快，Anakin会拥有一群书迷，排着队在签售会上叽叽喳喳，因为能和Anakin握一次手激动不已。制片厂的人来过了，或许Anakin还会参与作品的影视改编，所幸洛杉矶就在加利福尼亚。

一次颁奖典礼而已。只是Anakin的大好人生的起点罢了。

他用空出来的右手揉了揉嘴。酒精让他的嘴唇麻木而发僵。

“……我有时候在想，Anakin，你的前途一片光明。可如果其他人知晓了你的过去呢？”

可能是威士忌的浓度让他头晕，可能是Anakin穿着西装的姿态让他焦虑。端起在等待Anakin的过程中已经喝掉一半的酒，他坐在椅子上翘起了腿。

搬来加利福尼亚这么长时间，偏偏在这样重要的日子里，他第一次提起了那段过去。

他看到Anakin怔了怔。他收回了停留在Anakin身上的视线，

“……还好是我。这种时候我会想着，还好是我。”

他自顾自地说道。左手撑住额头，视线被手腕遮蔽，呼吸中沾着酒气，唇边勾起傻笑。傻笑、苦笑、带着讽刺意味的笑。说不清具体的含义，他也懒得去想有什么含义。

“放在任何人身上都不可能被原谅。你的形象会分崩离析，你的事业会毁于一旦，因为你曾因为空虚、为了有趣做出过那种事情。……还好是我。Anakin，还好是我。”

他不明白自己说这些有何意义，他原本打算永远将那些过去封存在记忆的匣子里。他从不知道自己是否原谅了Anakin，他一直不清楚该以什么样的基准来判定他的原谅是否成立。只是当他看着Anakin站在领奖台上、看着Anakin周旋于代理人之间，某个瞬间，他开始感到焦虑。那种在得到大赦的同时后颈发凉的焦虑，并非出自于控制欲的、仅仅是被后怕侵袭而感到的焦虑。

耳朵有些耳鸣，他也就没能听到Anakin走近时的脚步声，何况Anakin步子很轻。他算不清这几步路Anakin走了多久。撑着额头的手被Anakin小心翼翼地拽开，那年轻人弯下身，凑上来，有些胆怯地给了他一个吻。

他的恋人什么都没说。

他的恋人终归还是不够狡猾，终归还是没能修炼出油嘴滑舌的技巧，终归还是只会用动作来掩饰言辞上突如其来的笨拙。

他知道总有些东西无法用语言表达清晰，他知道Anakin除了吻他之外束手无策。

_所谓幸福，你知道，就像泥土中的金沙，哪怕在地狱底下，也会放出光彩。_

多么恶俗的一句话啊，可他在Anakin吻上来的一瞬间，竟想不到其他。

他曾在地狱中待过的，他清楚那是什么滋味。亲手把他推下去，却又亲手将他救出来的Anakin。他带着渴望吻回去，直到Anakin松开他的手，吻过了他的脖子，跪在地上捧起了他的脚踝。

_要说恋爱，只有混合着蜜糖的灰土的味道。_

随着杯底与桌面的触碰而站起来的Anakin。总带着些年轻人的急性子，让他在等待的时候，以为真正的夜晚会从Anakin将他按在门上亲吻的瞬间开始。只是他忘了Anakin还在等待他的夸奖，他意识到了，他又错过了夸奖Anakin的时机。酒精让他选择了最糟糕的开场白，爱欲让他在说出开场白时带着直面灾难的绝望，双唇开启的时刻，蜜糖与灰土的味道溢满齿间。

堵在他面前的躯体遮蔽了一部分光源，阴影的降临使他随着Anakin的站立抬起了头。他举起胳膊，在Anakin单膝跪在他两腿之间时握住了Anakin戴着戒指的那只手。

嘴唇摩挲过Anakin的指尖，他吻了吻无名指上的指环。

“你会等到什么时候？”

他扬起脸问。

他的Anakin没有给出回答。

“……你永远不会原谅我，对不对？”

他同样没能给出回答。

隔阂就是隔阂，裂缝消失了，伤疤依旧存在。沉默流水般地穿行于他和Anakin之间，少倾，Anakin舔了舔嘴唇。手指擦过他的嘴角，再度开口之时，那孩子的嗓音中半是踌躇半是坚决。

“……我说过，我因你而存在。我因你而写作，因你而站在这里，我因你而知道我自己是谁。我可以等很久。如果这样一个用自己的苦难承载了我的人生的人爱着我，我不知道该如何放弃。我知道你无法原谅，只是……”

只是罪恶就是罪恶。我所能做的，不过是让你爱着我的时候不再感到屈辱。

Anakin早就说过这些了，Anakin还会再重复一遍。重复只会浪费时间，他不喜欢让Anakin浪费时间。他摇了摇头。

“够了。”

他说。他回避掉了Anakin有些惶然的视线，抬手勾住了Anakin颈间没有挂着任何东西的项链。威士忌着实让他头晕，他让手指停留在Anakin的锁骨上，脑袋靠在了Anakin腰间。沉默片刻，他缓缓开口，

“是我的错。我不应该对你说这些。我本来应该夸夸你，告诉你我有多为你自豪，告诉你我有多爱你，我觉得你穿上西装有多迷人。我应该拽着你的胳膊把你带到床上，骑在你的身上喊出你的名字，握着你的手和你一起高潮，但是——”

他揪住Anakin腰侧的衬衣，另一只手沿着锁骨滑下，停留在Anakin的上臂。鼻腔里蹿进Anakin身上的香水的气息，同他至今都在当作书签用着的NASA明信片上的香味一样的气息。

“……我没有接受你的戒指，是因为事到如今，我不知道‘结婚’这种事情还有什么意义，”

头顶落下Anakin带着试探的手掌，他任由自己在Anakin的抚摸中一声叹息，

“……Anakin。我们已经活得就像这世界上仅剩下彼此了。”

——————————

※ _所谓幸福…… &要说恋爱……—— _《萨德侯爵夫人》三岛由纪夫 


	7. Chapter 7

你要知道，我们不会去注册登记，不会开什么订婚派对，我不会看到你穿白西装的样子，我不会在牧师的见证下等着你给我戴上戒指。

我永远都无法原谅你，可是我和你一样，没办法说服我自己选择放弃，没办法承受你的消失。

“Anakin Skywalker拿了新人奖”。

“Anakin Skywalker订了婚”。

报纸上的照片果然会引起学校里的闲言碎语，何况Anakin握着奖杯的手是戴着戒指的那一只。在讲台上咳嗽了一声，Obi-Wan瞟了一眼计时器。

学校变了，课程还是没变。学生变了，授课习惯还是没变。只是已经大四的Anakin不会出现在大课的教室里了。

“我知道你们对Skywalker很感兴趣，但是，各位，行行好。我的讲台是用来回答学术问题的，不是为了回答Skywalker的电话号码是多少这样的提问的。想认识Skywalker，倒不如自己就成为Skywalker。他同各位一样，也是从这堂课走出去的。明白了吗？”

前半段还算是在开玩笑，后半段的语气就变得严肃了起来。衬衣扣子系到了最上面一颗，衣领下压着的项链还是让他觉得不大习惯。

台下的学生并未有所收敛。严肃影响不到这群孩子，哪怕他的玩笑本质上是一个警告。严肃影响不到这群孩子的另一个原因，本不该出现在这间教室里的Anakin Skywalker，正悠哉地靠在教室最后一排的椅背上，双手交叠摆在身前，等待着Obi-Wan宣布下课。

时间点的选择并不巧妙。下课前十五分钟，Anakin走进后门，放下书包，极为自然地坐在了最后一排。不知是谁先发现了学院之星的到来，教室里一阵骚动。哪怕没有一个学生敢在教授面前当场把座位换掉，Obi-Wan还是只能放下了粉笔。

托你的福，Anakin，你让我白白浪费了五分钟。

学生无心再听，课也就没法再讲下去。警告一半说给其他人，一半说给毫无自觉的学院之星。他确实已经被学生问Anakin的联系方式问烦了，这是客观事实。他和Skywalker的关系好得出名，而他比Skywalker更易于接近。

“多听听Kenobi教授的话没坏处，各位。他永远是我最喜欢的老师，我发誓。”

最后一排的青年突然提高了嗓门开口道。尽管是出于好意的附和，终究还是打开了其他学生和Anakin对话的入口，使得之前的警告打了水漂，这让Obi-Wan不由得有些恼火。再次清了清嗓子，他装模作样地看了眼表，挥挥手灭绝了学生们转过身去同Anakin交谈的意图，

“今天就到这里。下课。”

喧闹声爆发开来，只是Anakin赶在被其他人包围之前就蹿上了讲台。用眼神提醒Anakin不要做出任何亲密举动，Obi-Wan以最快的速度收拾好了自己的公文包。将留在教室里不肯走的学生们甩在身后，他听到Anakin熟悉的脚步声跟了上来。尽可能躲避着走廊里来往的路人，行至开阔地段，他转过身去叹了口气道：

“你跑来我教室做什么？”

眼前的年轻人给出了全然不似领奖之夜那般成熟的回答，

“中午的训练取消了。我想和你一起吃饭。”

卸下领带、褪下西装，换回卫衣和牛仔裤，Anakin便又变回了Obi-Wan最熟悉的大学男生的模样。本可以发条短信解决的问题非要亲自出马，这小子根本不知道自己给别人添了多大的麻烦。

“还是那句话，行行好，Anakin。你现在是名人了，别在课上抢我的风头。”

“我没想到——”

“你根本没去想。你满脑子只想着跟我吃饭，只想着见到我就行了，你甚至根本忘了教室里还有除了我以外的其他人类，对不对？”

被Obi-Wan的抢白戳中痛脚、找不出什么词汇来反驳的Anakin只能瘪了瘪嘴。夺过了Obi-Wan手中的公文包，那孩子颇有些不忿地抱怨道：

“又不是我想这样。我巴不得不给你添麻烦，不让你不高兴，不用走在学校里都得被人拦下来要签名——”

“你的才华和我的幸福一样，到了地狱里都会发光。认了吧，Anakin。”

提着公文包的Anakin眨了眨眼。反应了片刻，他有些迟钝地开口，

“……哪本书？”

“《萨德侯爵夫人》。”

“家里有吗？”

“第二个书架第三排。”

轻车熟路地从Obi-Wan的公文包中找出笔，Anakin将书名写在手背上，

“我猜这是句告白，”

他合上了笔帽说，

“尤其在这种时候。就算它不是告白，我也要理解成告白。”

“你在文学理解上从来都是另辟蹊径的好手。”

摇了摇头，将双手插回口袋里，嘴上说着不饶人的句子，Obi-Wan还是朝着食堂走了过去。春寒料峭，暴露在空气中的Anakin的手想必很冷，如果不是行走在校园里，他着实想把Anakin的手拽进自己的口袋里去。

“我可真没听出来你这是在夸我。”

嘟哝出口的词句一样可以被Obi-Wan听得清，Anakin保持着Obi-Wan规定好的公众场合下两人之间的最短距离。回过头看了Anakin一眼，抽出手来，Obi-Wan指了指自己的衣领：

“我当然是在夸你，‘尤其在这种时候’。就算我没在夸你，也不会因此扫了你的兴——”

“尤其在这种时候”，尤其在学院之星Skywalker订了婚的时候。

Anakin还是向前一步凑到了他的身侧。Anakin还是笑了起来。

结婚必然没有什么意义，他和Anakin之间从来就不需要什么仪式化的东西。

只是Anakin理解了他的想法、Anakin取下了那枚戒指、Anakin趴在他枕边安静地看着他的时候，他突然割舍不掉了阳光下的操场边上，那个大三的学生摊开的掌心里闪烁着光泽的金属圆环。

Anakin等了他一年。他等了另一个人十三年。

不要让Anakin重复他的悲剧，如果这已经是一场无可挽回的灾难。

他支起身子来，伸出手撩开那年轻人的额发，低下头在Anakin的前额留下一吻。

Anakin纵容了他的退避，他却又想十倍地纵容回去。到头来还是爱欲汹涌，到头来他还是学不会真正的退避。

Anakin在长椅上拿给他看的那一枚，Anakin片刻前从手指上摘下去的那一枚。

“订婚”依旧听起来那样荒诞可笑，除非那戒指不再具有订婚的含义，除非“订婚”只是两个人彼此相依存活的证据。

他从Anakin脖子上取下了那条银链。归我了，他说。他看到那孩子瞪大的眼睛。

_‘我不是皇帝，不是宰相，我认为此事至少是我获得的最高的天赐’。_

爱欲是一切灾难的根源。

这场灾难，Anakin，于我而言，就是最高的天赐。

灾难仍在延续的39岁早春，Obi-Wan Kenobi还是让脖子里挂上了那枚戒指。

-END-

_————————_

※ _我不是皇帝，不是宰相……——_ 《浮士德》J.W. 歌德 


End file.
